


Smoky Mirrors

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Modeling, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: Being two of the top supermodels in South Korea, Shownu and Wonho go into a rivalry battle, fueled by lies and betrayal, all in the name of love and lust.





	Smoky Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatedShowho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RatedShowho).



Shownu sat on his leather lazyboy, viewing a fashion show on his smart tv. 

It’s was a chilly Seoul evening. The breeze entered from outside his balcony, sending chills down his spine. He was cold and angry. The latter becoming more intense by the second. Wonho had snatched his 10 million dollar contract deal with Louis Vuitton because of a senseless rumor. 

Tabloids went into a frenzy when Shownu was targeted for cheating on his fiancée Yoo Kihyun, being absolutely false. Louis Vuitton’s creative director heard of the news and revoked the contract, offering it to Wonho. 

He was tired of running from the tabloids, and tired of spending his evenings alone in his penthouse, with only the television to grant him company. 

He sighed and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. Wonho was an asshole. A handsome and a sex symbol of an asshole. Shownu was angry but momentarily became horny at the thought of him. 

He gazed back to the TV, and there Wonho was, tall, fair and killing it. He was the last model to walk the runway. Wearing the latest velvet suit for their goth inspired season clothing line. He wore his blonde hair to the side, smokey eyeshadow and many chokers, showcasing his killer neck and collarbones. Shownu leaned forward to see him closer. Wonho stared directly into the camera, almost if as he was staring through the television, straight at Shownu. 

Wonho smirked at the camera and walked his strut backstage.

Shownu squinted devilishly and threw his scotch glass against the floor.

“FUCK HIM, FUCK HIM TO HELL.” Shownu ventured.

“This was mine, this would’ve been my big break.”

Shownu walked exasperatedly through the entirety of his living room. 

He walked towards the kitchen counter and placed his elbows on the granite top, covering his face in defeat. He exhaled heavily and moved his hands from his face to see the time on the kitchen clock.

‘8pm’

Shownu decided to order some food and have it delivered to his house, the usual routine he’s had the past couple of weeks. 

Eating in had become a way of life. He wasn’t guilty, but he was sure acting like he was. 

Kihyun wouldn’t return his calls. He decided to leave the country and get away from the scandal. Devastated because of Shownu’s cheating, which wasn’t true. The wedding reception had been booked. Their wedding groom suits were tailored and ready to go. The invitations had been sent. Only for a stupid rumor to have ruined it. Shownu began to drink shortly after, the only thing strong enough to numb his mind. 

He ordered takeout from his favorite Chinese food place. He waited 30 minutes. The doorbell rang. Shownu walked to the door and greeted the delivery guy. Paid him $100 in tip. The guy bowed deeply and sprinted down the hallway. It brought a smile upon Shownu’s face, something he hadn’t done in weeks.

He began to eat, his food becoming cold. He kept picking at his plate, making the fork and plate screech, loud enough to break his train of thought. He was completely out of it. He missed Kihyun, deeply. He lost his fiancée and dream contract within the span of 2 weeks. 

Despite his break up with Kihyun, part of him realized he would’ve gotten cold feet at the wedding. Shownu had always been the ladies and men’s man. A gorgeous Korean Supermodel like himself was the eye candy for the entertainment industry. Catching top pop soloist Kihyun’s attention eventually. They met through an award show. Shownu was the announcer for best Male Vocalist Award and he presented the award to Kihyun. Both felt sparks the moment their eyes met and they started dating shortly after. 

They were the talk of the town. Top Model and Top Singer hand in hand in the Bahamas. They traveled everywhere, both falling in love almost instantaneously. Shownu loved Kihyun, but not to the point of settling down, finally realizing that now.

He glanced at the clock once more. 

‘9:15’

He glanced back at the tv, Wonho appearing on camera once more.

“You’ll get yours soon enough.” Shownu hissed.

He sat upright, walked over to his hallway table and grabbed his car keys. 

“I think it’s time I pay you a special visit.” He said.

Shownu exited his penthouse and made his way downstairs to the parking lot. He placed his black hoodie over his head, trying to maintain a low profile. He was wearing black track pants and black shoes. His casual wear, the contrary from the luxurious clothing he’d wear to print editorials. 

He pressed his car alarm, making his Lamborghini car door swing open. He got in. Took his sunglasses and placed them on. 

He backed out of his parking space, drove off and made his way to Wonho’s apartment in downtown Seoul. 

Traffic was a bitch. The one time he needed to get even, he was getting blocked from every angle. Shownu began to get impatient. Honking at any car who would dare pass him on the highway. 

He took a detour, and spotted the Louis Vuitton venue shirt after. He parked on the side of the road, hoping to spot Wonho. 

Many top Korean actors, actresses and top singers were exiting the prestigious event. Shownu saw Kihyun hand in hand with Changkyun, Korean rapper, in the prime of his career. Shownu felt a kick to his gut. Changkyun was always seen around Kihyun during award ceremonies. Shownu suspected of them being more than friends on many occasions, Kihyun always denying it in the process. Shownu hit his steering wheel, feeling completely backstabbed and lied to. He had done everything right only to be humiliated by his ex fiancée. 

Shownu went into Naver and searched Kihyun’s name 

 

 

[BREAKING]

Popstar Yoo Kihyun on date with renowned rapper Im Changkyun.

The new couple was seen exiting the coveted Seoul Fashion Week venue just weeks after the popstar broke off his engagement with Top Korean Supermodel Son Shownu.

Yoo Kihyun performed his top single “You and I” praised by his new heartthrob boyfriend.

 

 

Shownu threw his phone to the passenger seat in all rage. Kihyun seemed to have moved on a little too fast. He tried to stay calm and not lose focus as to why he was here.

He kept scanning the crowd for any sign of Wonho. Until he spotted him. He was wearing the same red velvet suit and looked like dripping sex. Shownu hated him, despised him and wanted to fuck his brains out all at the same time. 

Shownu bit his lip, not being able to contain his lust. Wonho looked absolutely breathtaking. Making Shownu momentarily forget as to why he was there. He shook his head and rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

Wonho was with cameras and television stations reporters, answering SFW related questions. 

Wonho froze when he spotted Shownus Lamborghini. 

“What would be your next milestone Wonho?”

“This one would be pretty hard to beat!” 

Reporters asked the handsome model.

Wonho gaze was glued to Shownu.

Shownus eyes opened and ended up staring directly at Wonho. He got startled in the most subtle way. 

“Um excuse me.” Wonho said walking past cameras and ran to the venues parking lot. 

Shownu bolted in his seat and when he lost sight of him.

“FUCK HE RAN AWAY, COWARD!” Shownu said.

Wonho ran fast, his assistant followed after him.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” His assistant asked.

“JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKING CAR KEYS!” Wonho demanded in desperation.

His assistant fumbled with his designer tote and handed Wonho his Porsche’s convertible keys.

“Tell them something came up, something, anything, I don’t know, I don’t feel good. Don’t bother me for the rest of the night.” Wonho said, closing his car door and driving away.

His assistant ran back to the media reporters and feigned an excuse.

Shownu kept searching Wonho. He spotted a black Porsche exiting the venues right exit. 

“THERE HE IS.” Shownu said.

“We’ll see if you will be able to drive once I’m done with you tonight.” He growled under his breath.

He drove up behind him on the lane next to him, trying to maintain a low profile once again.

Wonho kept glancing at his rearview mirror, praying to God not to have Shownu surrounding him.

He was breathing hard and kept tapping his steering wheel with his 2 index fingers.

Shownu drove right behind him. His heart beat raced with each passing second.

Wonho felt sick. He felt cornered and he wanted to disappear. All the wrong doings he’d done came to his mind all at once.

“I shouldn’t have done what I did.” He whispered to himself.

“But I did it for his own good. Better him than Kihyun.”

The light turned green and traffic was moving normally now. He drove all the way to his penthouse.

Shownu parked across the street and waited for Wonho to enter into his place.

Shownu felt a tug at his chest.

“What the fuck am I doing here?” Shownu asked himself.

He wasn’t here to physically attack Wonho, he just wanted to know the reason why he broke off his engagement. He wanted a valid reason, not that any would be valid enough. Wonho broke up a relationship nearing marriage, which was plain cruel. 

“10pm”

Shownu glanced at his car’s clock.

He let out a huge sigh and exited his car. He sprinted across the street and entered the exclusive building.

“Son Shownu?!” The receptionist gasped in awe.

Shownu smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly placed his hand inside his trouser’s back pocket.

“Yeah hi, I’m here to visit my friend Wonho.” He said.

“Of course, please go ahead. Have a goodnight Mister Son.” She said politely.

“Thank you, you as well.” Shownu replied.

He walked over to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. 

Every second felt like an eternity. He wanted to be outside Wonhos door and demand him to come up with a good enough reason, good enough for Shownu to maintain his sanity. 

The elevator doors opened and startled Shownu, while in deep thought.

He got in quickly and pressed the 10th floor button.

He kept shaking his leg, tapping the elevator rail with his nails. He looked down, trying to not be recognized by anybody else. 

The doors opened and his heart beat could’ve compared to a ticking time bomb.

He powerwalked upto Wonho’s apartment, stopping and stared blankly at his door. 

“What the fuck am I doing here?” He asked to himself once more.

He gulped down his anxious fear and ringed on the doorbell. 

Nothing, no answer.

He ringed again, dead silence.

He ringed thrice, and footsteps were heard inside.

Shownu’s eyes widened and felt ice run through his veins. 

The doorknob turned slow, painfully slow.

Shownu watched it turn intently, hearing the turns amplifying in sound, he heard the coiling mechanism inside of the doorknob itself. 

Wonho opened the door, wet hair and a crisp, white towel wrapped around his milky toned waist.

Shownu stood silent, with a resonating anger surrounding his aura, Wonho could smell his fury and made his dick throb.

“Shownu, hey.” Wonho said, gulping down his fear of confrontation.

Shownu exhaled softly, following the water beads run down Wonhos sculpted shoulders and neck. The water pooling on his collarbone. 

“I came here to talk to you.” Shownu replied coldy.

His tone was firm and polite, with a commanding undertone. Wonho gripped the door. He nodded softly and stood aside.

“Come in.” Wonho said.

Shownu’s lips parted once he saw Wonho’s entire body, the towel was tempting, it needed to come off. 

Shownu entered the apartment and stood in the middle of the living room.

Wonho walked slowly behind him, by a few steps.

“Let me get dressed and we’ll talk.” Wonho said.

“That won’t be necessary.” Shownu ventured.

“Sit down and listen to what I have to say.”

Wonho stopped mid step and turned to face Shownu.

Shownu’s gaze turned black and his hands were gripped.

Wonho stared in awe and slowly took his seat on the leather couch. 

“How does it feel knowing you took the modeling contract of my career?” Shownu asked, glaring him down.

Wonho stared up, eyes overcomed with a sullen expression. 

“ANSWER ME!” Shownu yelled.

Wonho stood up.

“It was mine to take, I was the best fit for it. You can’t do runway. You belong in print as you should.” Wonho retaliated.

Shownu gasped. He was flabbergasted and digusted with Wonhos ego.

He threw his arms in the air and placed them on his hips.

“Well well, Lord Wonho has an ego and is also an asshole.” Shownu said

Wonho glared at him, with a small pout.

Wonho immediately regretted the words that had come out of his mouth. 

He looked Shownu and up down, he felt lust and heat pooling inside his stomach.

He placed his hand there and tried to contain it. It wasn’t the right time to fantasize about having Shownu inside, ramming his prostate to insanity.

Shownu watched Wonho, seeing his buff shoulders and defined arms. He imagined them tied back with black ribbons, with his beautiful ass in the air, leaking with his cum. 

Shownu sat down and wrapped his arms around his head. He began to cry. He felt defeated and betrayed. In many ways than one.

His engagement and career ruined by the man in front of him.

“Why, why did you do it? Shownu sobbed.

Wonho stood motionless. His heart breaking at the sight. The man he loved, broken down into vulnerability. He felt cold and lifeless. 

Wonho moved his lips but couldn’t form any words. He felt like a ghost. He was there but he wasn’t. 

Wonho walked toward Shownu and outstretched his arm to console him.

Shownu stood up and bolted, taking Wonhos arm, bringing it up to his chest.

“DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH ME, I DONT NEED YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY.” Shownu yelled.

Wonho felt Shownu’s breath on his face and neck.

Wonho was startled to oblivion. His towel falling to the floor from the sudden abrupt movement.

Shownu looked at the floor and looked back to Wonho. Shocked and embarrassed.

“Oh my God Wonho, I’m sorry.” Shownu said quickly and turned around, covering his eyes with his palms.

Wonho was speechless. The lust was becoming unbearable. He wanted Shownu to fuck him. He wanted the man he loved inside him all night. Just as he fantasized and imagined every day.

“Don’t fret.” Wonho said assertively.

Shownu turned back to see him.

Wonho looked Shownu dead in the eye and kicked the towel to the side. Shownu watching the sudden movement.

“What are you doing Wonho?” Shownu asked.

Shownu began to get an erection.

He looked at Wonho’a milky body. Smooth and tasty. Soft and rugged at the same time. 

Wonho walked closer, Shownu backing his steps, making him fall to the couch. 

Shownu was now facing Wonho’s erected cock. 

Wonho sighed heavily.

“You’re angry, then fuck me like it.”

“You’re frustrated, express it.”

“You’re sad, I’ll make you forget all about it.”

Shownu looked up to see him.

He stood up, confused and pissed.

“Are you offering me makeup sex?” Shownu asked.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” 

Wonho was beginning to get annoyed. Shownu was so dense. He had always overlooked Wonho’s love and advances.

“WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!” Wonho yelled.

Visible tears clouding his beautiful eyes. His voice breaking into a whisper. 

Shownu in awe, watched Wonho break down.

Wonho gripped his hair and stomped on the floor.

“What do you mean (what do I want)?!” Shownu said.

“You broke my engagement with Kihyun.” 

“You guys weren’t right for each other, consider it a favor.” Wonho replied quickly.

“How do you know what’s right for me?” Shownu asked in frustration.

Wonho walked closer and placed his palm on Shownu’s chest. His heartbeat transcending onto his hand.

“Because I know you better than anyone.”

“I’ll love you better than anyone.”

Both stood speechless, both frozen in this moment.

Shownu scanned Wonhos face. His cute lips, soft wispy eyebrows and beautiful eyes, his sleek jawline. 

Shownu took Wonho’s chin and caressed it softly. 

“You love me?” Shownu asked him sincerely.

Wonho gulped, feeling a throb to his stomach. Feeling vulnerable and scared.

“Yes I do, since you and I did SFW 2016.” Wonho replied truthfully.

“That’s around the time Kihyun and I started dating.” Shownu replied softly.

“I know, and it broke me to pieces.” Wonho said.

“......Why?” Shownu asked 

“Because you kept showing signs that you liked me. You dating Kihyun took me completely by surprise.” Wonho whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Shownu said 

“No you’re not.”

Shownu was beginning to get angry. Wonho was getting upset when he was responsible for Shownu’s career downfall.

“Well I’m not responsible for ruining my friends life.” Shownu said, walking past him.

Wonho felt his heart break once more. He wasn’t going to be left there without explaining himself.

“I DID YOU A FUCKING FAVOR!” Wonho yelled.

Shownu turned sharply, infuriated.

“KIHYUN HAS BEEN CHEATING ON YOU, FOR MONTHS NOW.” Wonho confessed.

Shownu froze.

Wonho closed his eyes, savoring the truth. Sweet as honey and liberating as anything outworldly.

“He’s been cheating on you with Changkyun since then. He performed tonight. Imagined your humiliation if you found out after.”

“I was your scapegoat.” 

“It’s a win-win.” 

Shownu stared through Wonho, finally making sense of the entire situation. Kihyun did act shady and weird with reason. 

He walked towards Wonho. 

“Why didn’t you tell me instead?” Shownu asked.

Wonho breathed out softly.

“You wouldn’t have believed me, you’re too dense.” Wonho said.

“Stop calling me dense, I am not dense.” Shownu said.

“Shut up, you are fucking dense.” Wonho replied angry.

“I saved your ass twice.” 

“I didn’t need to be saved, I don’t owe you shit.”

“Oh but you do. You owe me a lot.”

Shownu threw Wonho against the wall, gripping Wonhos wrists above his blonde hair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Wonho grunted.

“It could have been easier for the both of us if you would have shut that filthy mouth of yours.” Shownu growled into Wonhos ear.

Wonho closed his eyes, feeling Shownu’s thickness rub against his aching erection. 

“Well why don’t you shut you me up then?” Wonho teased.

Shownu grabbed his neck and placed a hungry kiss on Wonho. 

Wonho kissed him back desperately.

“Finally.” Wonho thought.

He wrapped his arms around Shownu and hugged him tightly.

Shownu grabbed Wonhos firm ass and spanked him fiercely, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Shownu picked him up, not breaking kiss contact and made themselves to the bedroom.

Shownu threw Wonho on the bed and towered over the blonde. 

He started to jack him off, feeling his naked skin around his hands. Shownu kissed him deeply and began to bite Wonhos fair neck. Wonho eyes becoming hazy with pleasure. His eyesight paralleled smoky mirrors, transparent and blurry all at once. 

Wonho moaned hard. Shownu wouldn’t stop biting him. Leaving red delicious marks against his milky complexion. 

Shownu kissed his neck, trailing them down to Wonhos belly button. 

Wonhos breathing began to intensify, becoming desperate to have Shownu inside of him. 

He wanted him just like this. 

Shownu licked his inner thighs and licked the bottom on his cock. 

Wonho bit his lip, feeling Shownu’s soft lips and wet mouth surrounding his aching dick.

“Please fuck me, please I beg you.” Wonho pleaded.

Shownu hummed softly, swallowing Wonhos dick whole.

“OH FUCK.” Wonho said.

His voice was breaking once more. He felt so close to coming, Shownu’s impact.

Shownu began to deep throat him fast. He interlocked his dick with one hand and the other gripped his balls gently, milking him. He twirled his tongue on the head, licking the slit and sucked it like a straw, tasting the salty essence.

Wonho was moaning very loudly, making Shownu even hornier. He placed his hands against his headboard while Shownu unbuckled his pants.

“I’m going to finger fuck you.” Shownu said.

“And I will punish you if you come.” 

Wonho face was now a medium shade of red.

He bit his lip hard and turned himself on.

Shownu was now completely naked.

His Greek god abs were glistened with sweat, and his giant dick was leaking. 

Shownu licked two of his fingers and shoved them down Wonhos throat. 

Wonho moaned and mumbled in pleasure. He was enjoying the fuck out of this.

He licked Shownu’s fingers with the utmost passion, biting them gently.

“Fuck me now, rip me apart to pieces.” Wonho begged.

Shownu smirked at the words. Wanting to do nothing more. But he was going to take things slow, very slow. 

“I finally have you how I’ve been wanting to have you all this time.” Shownu confessed.

Wonhos lip parted and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. His heart fluttering at the sudden words confessed from Shownu’s plump lips.

Wonho opened his eyes and stared at him softly.

“I want you to fuck me like it’s the last time.” 

“I hope it won’t be.”

“Of course it won’t.” Shownu replied.

“OH FUCK.” Wonho squirmed.

Shownu’s fingers entered Wonhos rectum with ease. He was so tight and juicy. He spread his fingers and explored his insides. Fingering very fast, making his juices resonate in the room.

“Oh yes, right there, right fucking there.” Wonho clamored.

Shownu was in awe. He’d never seen anyone so beautiful and so vulnerable like Wonho, in this moment. He was outstretched on the dark gray bed sheets, damp from his wetness. The dark blue pillow covers beside Wonhos face, bringing a cooling effect to his reddened face overcome with pleasure. 

It was a beautiful Seoul night. The lights and white street noise were the beautiful instrumental to them first time sharing their bodies.

They were young, successful and delicious and about to fuck. What a life they were living.

Wonho felt his prostrate being sent into overdrive. He felt the speed and rush of an orgasm creeping through.

Shownu quickly decoded Wonhos body language and exited his fingers fast.

He towered over the blonde and gripped his neck.

“DID YOU JUST TRY TO COME.” Shownu hissed.

“NO BABY.” Wonho breathed fast.

“You fucking better not, I said I was going to let you cum when I wanted to.” 

Wonho nodded and placed his arms to his chest. Mouth opened, gasping for air and silently begging for Shownu’s mercy. 

Shownu was kneed on the bed, his legs beside Wonhos slim waist.

He scanned the bedroom floor and spotted the red velvet suit Wonho had worn to the fashion show just hours ago. 

Shownu turned back to see Wonho. The blonde looking fondly back at him. His mind distant, he was busy calming himself from the creeping orgasm that was very close to happening, before being rudely interrupted by Shownu’s commands.

“Let’s have some more fun shall we?” Shownu smirked devilishly.”

Shownu jumped out of bed and grabbed the red velvet tie. He dangled it in front of Wonhos face. Wonho eyes widened, knowing the delicious torture that awaited them.

“Oh no.” Wonho said. Knowing damn well he wanted it badly.

“Oh yes.” Shownu responded

Shownu pulled on Wonhos legs to the edge of the bed and tied Wonhos ankles with the red tie.

Wonho squirmed and moaned softly, making Shownu go into a frenzy.

“Please just fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.” Wonho demanded.

Shownu loved hearing his begging. 

“No. Ill decide when I’ll fuck you.” 

Shownu placed his cock on Wonhos entrance. 

The slickness was too much to ignore, moistening Shownu’s erected head.

“Fuck you’re super fucking wet baby.” Shownu growler under his breath.

“All for you, only you.” Wonho mumbled.

His eyes were closed, the burning passion was almost too much to bear.

Shownu was enjoying this torture.

“Consider this my revenge baby doll.” Shownu said.

Wonho looked up to meet his gaze, and bit his lip with a sensual smirk.

“I love it so far.” 

“You won’t for long.”

Shownu slipped his cock inside the blondes ass and slammed his pelvis hard against the back of Wonhos thighs.

“FUUUUUCK.” Wonho yelled.

“If you are a good fuck, I might just let you cum earlier than expected.” Shownu teased.

Shownu was thrusting hard and fast. Each thrust more aggresive than the first. Wonho felt he was going to melt.

Shownu’s thick girth was filling his asshole perfectly. Expanding everything inside.

“Fuck you are so tight.” Shownu moaned loudly.

He grunted and his sweat dropped into Wonhos bellybutton.

“Fuck me harder.” Wonho groaned hard. 

“Shut the fuck up and take it.” Shownu said.

Wonho did as he was told. He felt every single inch pulsate with pleasure. Shownu was hitting every angle, and some that Wonho didn’t know he had himself.

Wonho felt complete, and yet it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. 

Shownu pulled out and turned Wonho to his stomach.

Wonho was startled once more and loved Shownu’s spontaneity.

He propped his ass and bent his back even more to get a reaction out of Shownu.

“You have a pretty pink pucker hole.” Shownu said.

“Thank you.” Wonho said. His cheek pressed against the cool linens, sending chills down his spine.

Shownu took his thumb and rubbed Wonhos entrance, licking it right after. He licked Wonhos asshole with delight. 

“Mmmm yes don’t stop.” Wonho moaned incoherently.

Shownu took Wonhos penis from underneath him and began to stroke him softly.

Shownu left a trail of wet kisses over the blondes ass cheeks. He bit them gently and licked Wonhos back. 

Wonho closed his eyes and felt a pleasure never paralleled before.

“If you thought that was amazing, you have no idea what you’re in for.” Shownu whispered.

Wonho eyes widened with the pierceful words.

Shownu inserted himself inside the blonde once more. Entering him, filling him once more. With each thrust, the juices moved along with the motions. Making Shownu gasp loudly.

Wonho was gripping the sheets, using them as an achor to block an orgasm from coming through again.

Shownu continued to thrust slowly, admiring the view.

“Please just fuck my brains out.” Wonho moaned.

“I will.” Shownu replied.

Wonhos gaze was blurry, the intense pleasure was making him see stars. 

Shownu grabbed the blondes hips and began to pick up the pace.

Wonho screamed for mercy. 

Shownu angled himself and aimed at Wonhos prostate. The blonde felt every fiber inside him be ignited with an overflowing fire.

The rush was like a wildfire of catastrophic proportions. 

The pleasure blinded him like the sun.

Shownu kept thrusting into his prostrate. With each power thrust, Wonhos sweat beads raced up to his neck. Shownu placed his palm and spread the sweat over his back and hair, grabbing it tightly.

Wonhos screamed and was forced into a steep arched back position.

“Don’t fucking stop.” Wonho grunted.

Shownu felt his dick throb profusely, each thrust milking his dick along. Wonho’s wetness began to increasingly drip on to the bed.

Shownu pulled out and licked the wet essence.

“You taste so fucking good.” Shownu said.

Wonho bit his lip and smiled hard.

“You bring it out of me.” Wonho praised.

Shownu licked his lips in satisfaction.

“You have the best ass I’ve ever seen.” Shownu said.

“I know.” Wonho said confidently.

His confidence had always turned Shownu on. 

Shownu rammed his cock inside for the third time. Hitting the sweet spot on the first thrust.

He sped up each time, making Wonho clench around his cock. Shownu kissed his back and licked the sweat with his lips, like a salty lip gloss.

He began to slow down, feeling Wonho close to climax. Shownu was close as well. Feeling the sense intensify but the millisecond.

That was when their bodies were connected at soul and skin. Glued by the overbearing lust and sensual fire, burning their insides, their orgasms being the ashes.

Shownu collapsed on top of Wonho. Wonho was shaking underneath him. He began to cry. His orgasm being so strong that it generated tears out of the blonde. He pulled out, his cum leaking onto Wonhos back and ass.

Shownu crawled next to him and pulled him closer. 

“There there baby.” Shownu said sweetly.

“It’s okay.”

Wonho sniffled softly and hugged Shownu gently.

“That was fucking amazing, I could’ve sworn I found the meaning of life.” Wonho said, smiling while drying his tears.

“My dick game is that strong huh?” Shownu boasted, chuckling.

“Yeah it is.” Wonho smiled.

Shownu sat up to bed and looked at Wonho beside him.

Wonho broke from his orgasm high and wondered what Shownu was doing.

“You had very valid reason to do what you did. It was meant for me to save face. I can’t thank you enough. I would’ve been emotionally distraught. Thank you baby.” Shownu said, smiling sweetly at Wonho.

Wonho felt his heart jump out of his chest.

He sat up and jumped on top of Shownu.

He placed his forehead against Shownu’s and rubbed his nose sweetly on his.

“You’re welcome.” Wonho said.

“I would do everything for you, you just gotta love me.”

Shownu smiled at the blondes words.

“Why don’t I start loving you now?” Shownu asked sincerely.

Wonho smiled and kisses him hard.

Shownu kissed back and pulled the covers over them and they made love once more.


End file.
